


Rooftop

by creatorRunning (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I apologise, Wow this is a dark first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/creatorRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First work! Haha, dark as hell.<br/>This fan fic is based around the theory my friend told me about. Not sure if anyone else has thought of it before, either independently or not, but still, issa good theory.<br/>Edit: 10 hits in a day? Wow, I was honestly no expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

Dave stared down at the Texas skyline, feet dangling over the edge of the flat rooftop of their apartment block. He sighed. Bro was downstairs, raving. The raving was a result of Lil Cal. The puppet Bro had found in the dumpster had started it all. The puppet was getting at Bro. The ravings had started out as little more than Bro twitching. They were getting more and more common, Dave could see. And more violent. Dave usually took off before they started to get violent. During the ravings, Bro would act scared, angry, manic, or simply collapse and start spewing gibberish. The violence came after. Dave had learnt to get well out of the way.

His behaviour aside from the ravings had changed too. Instead of the stoic, ironic front they both played up, Bro was genuinely uncaring, sometimes downright cruel in a way he had never been before. He was less careful. He wouldn't pay attention to anything but what he was doing. 

Often, Bro curled up in a ball, whimpering his gibberish for hours, screaming when Lil Cal shifted for any reason. Now was one of these instances. He had gotten out of there before he could hear the his Bro screaming his throat raw. The ravings only lasted about ten minutes each, but to Dave on the rooftop, it felt like an eternity.

_Crash_

The door to the rooftop flew open. Dave turned to look. Bro flickered towards Dave, grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him off the edge, then slammed him into the door. He flitted back. They had an unspoken rule that Dave would be given time to draw. Otherwise, Bro would win in an instant.

Dave drew.

In an instant, Bro was on him, slashing, cutting and biting at Dave's hastily constructed defence. Hammered down and unable to move for fear of being cut, Dave flashed through his options quickly. ~~_Move,_~~ ~~_distract him_~~ _, ~~~~ **take a hit to escape.**_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

 _This is a terrible idea,_ Dave thought.

...

"Look over there!" Dave yelled. Bro didn't even pause.

"That is really, really important and totally not a ruse!" Not a flicker.

"I'ma check it out, that cool with you?" The relentless pounding on his sword continued.

"Alrighty!" Dave stepped forward, blocking the strikes he could, and letting the last, worst one land. A deep gash, about a foot long opened on his arm without warning. Dave ignored it, and flung his arm up to spray Bro in the face with his blood. Bro jerked back, genuinely surprised by this tactic. Dave pressed the advantage, slamming his sword on Bro's with all his strength. Bro looked disturbed behind his anime shades. "Kid. What the hell?" Dave grinned. In that moment, Dave was in the thrill of the fight. This only happened when Dave felt like he was genuinely a good enough fighter to pose some threat to Bro. Clang upon clang as Bro fixated on Dave's arm, showing more emotion than he did in most weeks.

 _You wanted a strife_ , thought Dave.  _You'll get one._

On the offensive for once, neither Bro, nor Dave knew what would happen. Dave wasn't used to pressing Bro, because Bro was unbeatable. Dave flung himself at Bro with all the strength he had, pressing him towards the wall, taunting Bro into matching his strikes. Still he pushed, as Bro regained his composer and matched him. Fighting circles round each other, the strife became a cone of attention where nothing else mattered. Dave, still pushing, forced Bro towards the door. Bro, too hard-pressed and concentrating on Dave's strikes to flit away and regain his edge, gave ground. Step by step. Dave felt ecstatic. He was winning. Bro was back in his uncaring, unemotional state again, but that didn't matter. 

Dave sliced and hacked, driving Bro to the door. This was it. This was the day he finally beat Br-

_ Lil Cal was staring at him. _

In an instant, Dave lost his concentration, faltered, and Bro regained his edge. Lil Cal let out a laugh that chilled Dave to the bone.

Bro snapped up his blade and sliced Dave across this calf. Without a pause, Bro brought the blade up to slice Dave on the forearm.

Dave reeled back, stunned by Bro's relentless attacks. The puppet seemed to be taunting him, driving Bro on. Bro slammed his katana's blade into Dave's, disarming Dave and cutting his hand.

Bleeding heavily, Dave backed away. "Bro..." He started. Bro cut him off.

By jamming his sword in Dave's gut.

Dave gasped at the sudden, cool detachment of steel sliding out of his body, blood pouring out. He collapsed and held his hands over his wound.

His hands came back wet with blood.

His shades slid off his face. The world looked so bright with them off, but the tears were making it blurry.

...

The last thing he saw was Lil Cal's glassy-eyed smile staring down at him.

The last thing he heard was Bro breaking down and yelling his name.

The last thing he felt was the katana through his stomach fall out.

The last thing he smelt was gasoline and fumes from the traffic below.

The last thing he tasted was the metallic taste of blood.

...

On the twelfth of June, at 4:13 PM, Dave died.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading the darkest thing I could write. Please leave comments to help me improve!


End file.
